


Julebord

by Landoaitken



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Alex gets involved in norwegian traditions, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fannis is Fannis, Gen, Julebord, kinda underaged drinking but not really, massive consume of jul øl and gløgg, singing Christmas songs together, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/pseuds/Landoaitken
Summary: Traditions are traditions so it's tradition for the norwegian team to meet up every year to celebrate their julebord.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Julebord

**Author's Note:**

> God Jul! 
> 
> This is my secret Santa present for ski-jxmpxng4ever onTumblr. I hope you like it. I was trying to give little inside in norwegian christmas traditions - from how someone from a German speaking country sees them. So there are probably some stereotypes and mistakes in this, I am sorry.

After working with the Norwegian team for eight years, Alexander Stöckl wasn't a newly anymore and was more than capable of surviving the chaos that the julebord was. It was a tradition that the whole team had their julebord on the day after the last competition before Christmas. And even though a not so unimportant part of the team was aktiv athletes it got always a bit out of control and at the end of the evening, it was hard to find anyone who wasn't wasted. But also that was something Alex learned since moving here, the Norwegians may not drink on a daily basis (besides the four weeks of Russ but that was a whole other story) but if they started drinking they did it right. 

The evening just started and until now there weren't any major incidents. But he knew his boy's so chaos was definitely around the next corner. Tom, his fellow Austrian was standing to his side, a bottle of juleøl in his hand. The young physio was still not used to this kind of celebrations. His first year was difficult, trying to fulfil all the expectations, getting to know all these different characters. He didn't have much time to concentrate on anything besides his job. So this was his first julebord as an accepted part of the team and Alex knew that it was better to have an eye on the younger one. Knowing these Norwegian kids he was sure they would totally take advantage of the rudimentary knowledge about their traditions. But for now, all he did was press Tom's shoulder and gave him a warm supportive smile.  
"Have some of the ribbed or pinnekjøtt, the more we eat the less will be left for the boys. We definitely won't win anything during four hill's when they eat too much."  
Both of them knew that the coach was only half-joking. They were in the middle of the season, the first big event right ahead of them and the start of the season didn't really go in their favour.

Alex looked around. His athletes were sitting in small groups around the festive room. They were chatting, laughing and eating together. And drinking together, of course. He nipped on his own beer while he moved over to a small group. When he got closer he was able to understand the topic of the discussion which was burning between Robert, Andreas and Vilberg. His bearded athlete tried to explain why the ginger beer in this hand was far better than the juløl, while Andreas was very keen on his point that any øl that wasn't a Trondheim lag was bad anyway so the argument that the Aas juleøl was not as tastefully as Roberts ginger Joe øl.  
“ Robert we all know you just like this stuff because the bottle looks like you.” Vili shook his head and Andreas agreed with a nod. “Exactly, so all the arguments you have don't count because you clearly made them up.”  
“The two of you just don't know what is good, you did not even taste it yet, haven't you?”  
“I don't need to try it to know that this just tastes awful, who was even stupid enough in the first place to mix beer with ginger? Alex? Isn't there something like a Deutsches Reinheitsgebot?” Andreas looked at his former coach with a raised eyebrow. Until then Alex didn't even think they had noticed him. And to be honest he was not that much interested in getting into this conservation. “I am Austrian, not German. You know that. But yes there is something like that but your beer would also not fit into this category since you also pit herbs and spices into it.” Alex turned around before they could react to that. They probably would continue their discourse for some time anyway. 

“I deserve some joy in my life!”, without looking for the person that just shouted this he knew his oldest but shortest athlete was complaining about something. Anders was trying to do something with the laptop they would need for their julequiz later. Kenneth and Daniel were beside him, protecting the device from Fannis attempts, and when their friend would not be handicapped at the moment they probably would fail.  
“ALEX HELP ME!” the Austrian rolled his eyes and wanted nothing more than just go somewhere else. But the Ski jumper from Hornindal already caught eyes of him.  
“Alex, tell Kenny and Daniel that we have to watch tre nøtter til askepott now.”  
“We still don't have the 24, you can watch it tomorrow with your brothers. Like normal people.” Daniel was nearly as serious as Alex was when one of the boys proposed something stupid. The Austrian nearly laughed, because normal people would watch a version of this movie that is properly dubbed. And at that moment Anders already started to pretend to be the narrator himself.  
“Kenneth? Didn't we talked about keeping Anders away from alcohol while being still on his pain meds?”  
“I tried Alex, I really did but you know him when he has something on his mind he will get it. And Thomas teamed up with him so we there was no chance. And it was only some gløgg. Okay, maybe some more but we are not his parents so why do we need to look after him all the time?”  
“Wait, Thomas? You know he is not even allowed to drink the strong stuff? And especially when he is on pain killer as well.. and you are his best friend and Tande and his girlfriend basically adopt him”  
“Stop talking about me like I am not here, I can hear you, you know? I am fine, no one needs to look after me. I am a full-on grown-up who is more than responsible to look after himself. I am injured, I deserve some fairytales to make me happy.” 

Years and years of experience teaches him that's it's better to let the small athlete do what he wants as long as that doesn't put anyone or himself in danger. "Okay fine, you can watch your movie but when the quiz starts you need to stop."

In the end, all Alex wants was that everyone was happy and enjoyed the evening. So he let Anders the chance to do so. His friends also should know that that's for the best. And with that, he moved over to the next group. Marius, Johann and Robin were sitting together and they actually looked calm so it seemed safe to join their conservation. But as soon as the Austrian understand what it was what the three of them were talking about he already regrets his decision. But his three athletes appreciated that he was there and directly involved him into their discussions.  
"Let's Alex choose which one is the best."  
"But he isn't even Norwegian, Johann. He didn't grow up watching them."  
"Maybe that's for the better so he can rate them from an objective eye.", Robin agreed to Johann's idea.  
"Okay, Alex. Tell us which julekalender is the best one? The classic 'Jul i Skomakergata' 'Snøfall' or 'Jul i Blodfjell' ?"  
Three pairs of eyes were watching him expectantly. Was there a way to find a way to answer that in a diplomatic way? Probably not. But he definitely didn't know enough about the traditional julekalender to have good or bad arguments.  
"Eh they all are really different so it's hard to say. My kids love snøfall, it's a really cute story and the theatre version is also well done. If you are a Krimi fan and prefer creepy stuff ' Jul i blodfjell' is the right choice. And 'Jul I Skomakergata' is a real classic as you said but maybe a bit old-school for younger people."  
Johann, Robin and Marius nodded even though none of them seems to be really agreeing with this answer as it didn't say who of them was right so no one won their discussion. 

But before Alex could get involved, even more, someone else came to his side and needed his attention. It was none else than their ildretts chef Claas who wanted to remind him and the young Norwegians that they still needed to do a little Christmas video for Bjørn. The former Athlete stayed at home with his family, he had more treatments lately and wasn't fit enough to attend the party. So they decided that they will sing something for him to show their support and that he is part of the family no matter what.  
And it was definitely for the better to do it before everyone had too much Jul øl or gløgg. So Alex and Daniel both got their guitars and Andreas sat down at the piano for the instrumental accompaniment. The rest of the team gathered around them, every one a Christmas hat on their heads. Someone set up a camera and then everything was ready.  
"Kjæreste Romøren, we all wish you a merry Christmas and we hope that you will join the julebord next year again."

Claas nodded and Alex, Daniel and Andreas stated to play 'på låven sitter nissen med sin julegrøt'. The fact that there was a Norwegian Christmas song with the melody of 'meine Oma fährt im Hühnerstall Motorrad' still amused him but after all the time he got used to it. They also sang 'En stjerne skinner i natt' and even though they didn't have the quality of a choir they had a lot of fun singing together.  
"God jul alle sammen", they said together in the end and threw their hats up in the air.


End file.
